The Kitchen Floor
by Kleineganz
Summary: This is a quickie one-off of my interpretation of what happened between Mamoru and Usagi in his kitchen just before Chibi-Usa takes them to the 30th Century. (Vol 5 of the original Manga). I let my imagination run a little wild. Be kind, this is my first attempt at Fan Fiction writing. Warning: Sexually explicit content Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to Sailor Moon.


**THE KITCHEN FLOOR**

_Standing in Mamoru's kitchen, as he was stirring his tea, Usagi flushed at her embarrassment over her jealousy of Chibi-Usa. She was just a child after all, and Mamoru only saw her as a child. Usagi knew that, but still couldn't help feeling intense jealousy any time Mamoru showed Chibi-Usa a kindness._

_Mamoru suddenly looked up from his tea, as Usagi once again stumbled over an apology about her jealousy. Was he seeing things? For a moment it appeared as if Usagi was starting to fade away_

_Mamoru quickly reached out and embraced Usagi._

_"Usako! Stay with me!" he cried._

_"Mamo-chan, of course I will. I want to stay with you, and protect you, always," sighed Usagi, as she melted into his embrace._

_"Funny, I was thinking the same thing about you, Usako," said Mamoru, in a huskier voice than usual, as he turned Usagi around and gently pulled her down to the kitchen floor._

_For a moment he gazed at his beautiful Usako, before leaning in for a passionate kiss, while she encircled her arms around his neck, completely caught up in the moment, completely forgetting her petty jealousies._

Mamoru pulled back a moment, his eyes heavy with lust, and breathed huskily "Usako!" before leaning in to ravage her pink bubblegum mouth again. Usagi's eyes were equally clouded with passion, and meekly responded with "Mamo-chan!"

This time they were completely alone and there was no turning back. Mamoru was driven by the image of Usagi fading away, and wanted desperately to keep her from doing so again. He completely lost his restraint.

His hands began to caress Usagi, traveling down that alluring polka-dot dress, caressing her breasts, her hips, her thighs. Beneath him was the woman he loved, had loved for so long. He needed to be with her more than even he could properly express with words.

Usagi alternated between running her fingers through Mamoru's hair and caressing his strong, broad shoulders and back, while arching her back as Mamoru's hands continued to caress her through her dress. Then, without even thinking, her hands found their way to the buttons on his shirt and began to undo them. At the same time, Mamoru's hands found the zipper on the back of her dress and slowly began pulling it down.

Slowly, they both kissed each inch of skin on the other as it was uncovered, increasing the heat between them, until they were both fully naked, bared for each other to see.

"Usako! So beautiful!" Mamoru managed to breath into Usagi's ear, before nibbling it gently, and kissing his way down her neck, down her chest until his mouth found a nipple. As he began to kiss and lick, Usagi arched her back in pleasure, grasping his hair more firmly in her hands. "Mamo-chan! I want you…" she breathed.

With that invitation, Mamoru's hands traveled down to the core of her womanhood, caressing slowly, feeling the heat and moisture there. He slowly slid one, then two fingers into her core, preparing it for what was to come.

He looked deeply into her eyes and asked "Are you sure?" If she hesitated now, it would take all of Mamoru's strength and will power to pull back.

"I'm sure," Usagi affirmed, much to Mamoru's relief. He continued to thrust his long fingers deeper into her womanhood. He eventually reached her hymen, and whispered "this may hurt a little." She prepared herself and he broke through her innocence with his fingers as quickly and gently as he could.

Usagi cried out as her innocence was broken, but quickly reassured him, "I'm alright."

Mamoru kissed her gently, caressing her clitoris, increasing her arousal and letting her recover from the initial pain. Usagi's arousal grew to a fevered pitch and she came in slow convulsions as he continued to caress her most intimate area.

Usagi began to be aware of Mamoru's own growing arousal, which began to slowly rub against her thigh. She reached out her fingers to caress his hardness, causing Mamoru to moan softly in her ear.

"I'm ready," said Usagi, looking deeply into Mamoru's eyes, so filled with love and lust.

With that, Mamoru gently spread apart Usagi's knees with his own, and positioned his manhood at the entrance of her womanhood. He bent over to kiss her again, this time more passionately, as he slowly began to enter her core. She enveloped him fully, inch by hot, moist, tantalizing inch, until his entire shaft lay inside her. They were finally, truly one.

Mamoru began to move, slowly, in and out, stimulating her arousal further. Her hips responded by rocking in rhythm with his thrusts, her knees drawing up in order to give him deeper access.

They began to thrust more urgently, as they both neared their climax. Mamoru's thrusts became fast and almost primal, causing Usagi to begin to arch her back, thrusting her breasts up for him to lick and suck.

Then as they neared a fevered pitch, he could feel her orgasm as it pulsated around his shaft, which triggered his own release. Mamoru thrust one last time, deep into Usagi's core, and spilled his seed.

"Usako!" "Mamo-Chan!" they cried, in unison.

They both collapsed onto the kitchen floor, still clinging to each other and breathing heavily.

After just holding each other for a while, Mamoru pushed himself up to look down at Usagi, his brow furrowed.

"What?" she blushed, "don't you dare tell me that was a mistake!"

"No," he said "but will you now stop being so jealous of Chibi-Usa!" he teased.

With that they got up and cleaned themselves up and started to dress. Usagi felt a chill so Mamoru leant her a shirt to put over her shoulders.

_Just then, a knock came at the door…_


End file.
